WARRIOR LEMONS: SKROLLEXIUM
by Skrollexium Skrollers
Summary: MY FIRST WARRIOR LEMONS! I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS. ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIORS!
1. WARRIOR LEMONS: CHAPTER 1 DUSKxRABBIT

**DUSKxRABBIT (LOVE)**

 **THIS IS MY FIRST LEMONZ. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I WILL NOT DO CANON CHARACTERS UNLESS IT IS A REQUEST! THIS WILL REVOLVE AROUND DUSKFUR AND RABBITTAIL FAMILY! I MIGHT GO OFF THE RAILS IF YOU LIKE! PLEASE PUT DOWN REVIEWS AND STUFF! THANKS ANYWAYS.** **I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS AS ERIN HUNTER DOES! SEX EDUCATION ABOUT CATS! DX**

* * *

Duskfur was walking down a path near a few trees. She was collecting berries for Hearthpelt. She saw a big bush full of berries she could collect, and she did just that. Picking them out of the bush one by one then hurrying off. She couldn't be too slow. She started walking back the way she came from until someone walked in front of her. It was Rabbittail, her crush since they were apprentices. Now that he was a warrior, she could of mated him only if he liked her. _What are you thinking?_ Duskfur thought. "He-hey Rabbittail..." She said shyly to the handsome Tom with white fur covering his strong muscles and that bushy tail too. "Hello, Duskfur, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh picking berries for Hearthpelt..." Embarresed at her self for looking at him for too long. "You better get going. You know Hearthpelt. If you need me just go around these trees." He offered. She still stared at his eyes too long then broke away. Hurrying off to give the berries to Hearthpelt. It would crush her if Rabbittail got another mate. She couldn't live life without him. But she still had to defend her clan. She was getting near the medicine den, then Hearthpelt emerge out of the den. A brown big cat that was ugly almost. "Hello, Duskfur." He said.

She pushes the berries near Hearthpelt. "I got your berries." Duskfur said, lost in thought because of Rabbittail. "Your morning aren't you?" He asked. "No" Duskfur said. Then she hurried off.

It was near moon high. She looked in envy as all the kits of other queens were cuddling with their mothers. She wanted kits too. But she wanted them with Rabbittail. She would have patrol tommorow, as Shinestar said. She sighed. She was in heat. She got as close as she could near Rabbittail without touching him. "I love you..." She whispered, before falling to sleep.

It was sunrise. She walked slowly. She went near the trees that Rabbittail was there talking to her. She could still hear his scent. She slowly went near the clan territories of thunderclan. Until something touched her wet core. She shivered, moaning in pleasure."Ooooh..." She moaned, then she realized she was getting raped. But by who? She looked back. It was Rabbittail. It was actually him. "I told you I would help." He said. "Be mine then..." Duskfur said seductively. "Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded. He slowly erected his member. It was almost as big as a pawstep. He slowly pushed down into her mouth. Her walls started to produce juices. She purposefully deep throated his member on purpose. They both moaned in pleasure. Who cares about patrol now? She could feel his balls smacking faster on her face. "Mrph" She moaned. Rabbittail took that as a note to go faster. "As you wish my queen." He said truthfully. Duskfur shivered at the fact he called her queen. He started to go faster until more juices started to leak out of her core. "Ooooh! Faster! FASTER!" She yelled. Rabbittail nodded while he pawed her ears. His member started to go faster until every thrust was deep. He stopped. She was surprised. She had so much pleasure, but not as good as having kits. "I think we would stop there" Rabbittail said, his member wet with Duskfur saliva. It was jerking around. "I think we are both ready." He said. Duskfur directed him to her core. Then he thrusted down hard. Duskfur kept yowling in pain while her virginity was breaking. Her juices were over leaking. "Stop...STOOOP. Please..." She cried out. Rabbittail didn't stop, He was moaning in pleasure. She tried to extricate herself until Rabbittail rammed hard on her g-spot. "Ooooh, Do-don't stop please. Keep on going" Duskfur pleaded. "As you wish my queen." He smirked. The top of his member touched her womb and her g-spot. They both moaned in great pleasure. She felt his member thrusting harder every time. Until he yelled "I AM ABOUT TO CUM, OHH GODS!" Then she felt both of them cum. Wet sticky hot cum. Rabbittail slowly thrusted his member until he stopped. He still was mounted on her.

"Thank you..." Duskfur said. "Your welcome." Rabbittail said. It was sundown. Rabbittail collasped. His paw in Duskfur paw. She smiled. Rabbittail actually mated her. She curled up next to him. His pelt was warm and fluffy. "Oh great star clan..." She stopped, dozing off. They woke up by each other, all the cum was drained into the dirt. They looked into each other's eyes for a minute before standing up. "We should get going..." Rabbittail was embarresed at what they both did. So as she. " At least we would have beautiful kits." Duskfur said playfully. Then they both walked back.

 **2 moons later**

Around Duskfur was 3 beautiful kits suckling on her. She named one Windkit, as his pelt was as fluffy as Rabbitstar and gray like Duskfur. She named the other one Mousekit. He was white but his fur was sleek. Then she named the last one Moonkit. As it looked exactly like her. Her eyes shone with pride as the medicine cat Dawnfur was beside her. "RABBITSTAR!" Duskfur yelled. Moon fur nodded in appreciation "They are beautiful kits." Dusk then emerged into the nursery. He was now more care-worn and battle weary, from becoming leader. But all of that melted away as he looked at the three kits that were his, suckling on his mate. "They are beautiful." He said.

 **I ENJOYED MAKING THIS, not in that way. I LIKE LOVE STORIES THE BEST! IF YOU WANT ANOTHER ONE MADE THEN REQ IT! SORRY IF THIS IS SHORT. I WASTED 70% PERCENT OF MY BATTERY! SEE YA NEXT TIME.**

What am I doing with life...


	2. Chapter 2: UPDATES

**Hello, Skrollexium here with updates for WL. First of all requests.**

 **Request should be with the name of the cats. Also the rank like BrambleStarxSquirellflight. Then the type like love and erm... also a brief description would be nice as well.**

 **There would be a valentine special which I hope will come out by then with WindfurxSilverWing OC. Also a BramblexSquirell has been req so yeah.**

 **Also I am making two new stories so that would make all warrior lemons come out in about 1 week-2. So please read them! I also have a upd page on my profile. Go check it out because I don't like adding chapters for upd. Also thanks for 70+ views on my last one... didn't expect that!**

 **Thats all so see you in the next one**


End file.
